The Once and Future Queen
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from this episode!


The Once and Future Queen

Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur – hidden beneath his cloak- laughed and smiled and Sir William celebrated his victory, to tumultuous applause. "Come on, you really must rest" said Gwen, and she and Merlin helped Arthur back into the tent.

Sir William entered not long after and they all congratulated him. "Thank you" Arthur said seriously, "I appreciate what you have done for me." Sir William bowed, "my pleasure Sire" he replied, and then gave a laugh.

"I need to go to Gauis, he will be tending to Sir Alynor… what should I tell him?" He and Arthur exchanged a serious look, and Gwen appeared rather worried. "You will have to tell him the truth" Arthur said with a sigh, Merlin nodded and went to leave the tent, "But Merlin" Arthur called after him, "he must not breathe a word of this, to anyone." Merlin nodded again, and left.

He ran across to the tent where Gauis was treating the injured. Gauis pulled the helmet off the knight he believed to be Sir Alynor, and turned to look at Merlin in shock when he saw a face he did not recognise.

"Merlin, who is this man? Where's Sir Alynor?" Gauis cried. Merlin took a deep breath and stepped toward him warily. "I… I can explain" Merlin said, looking apologetically at Gauis. Gauis stood up with a frown. "You had better." He said sternly. "What happened, who is this?" "This… This is Myror." Said Merlin. Gauis gasped, "Myror! What is he doing here, where is Sir Alynor?" Merlin started to pace, "ok, here's what happened. Arthur wanted to compete in the tournament, only, he didn't want anyone to know it was him, so he was jousting under the name of Sir William, but the assassin, Myror, found out and, he, well, he killed Sir Alynor and took his place. I found out just before the final, and.. well…" Merlin stopped pacing, he trailed off and gestured toward Myor with a shrug. 

Gauis frowned at him, "I supposed you snapped the saddle did you?" he asked. Merlin nodded and shrugged. Gauis raised an eyebrow, "where is Arthur?" he demanded. Merlin looked at him helplessly, "he is in Sir William's tent. He lost a lot of blood… he needs treating." Gauis sighed, "very well" he said, shaking his head, "come on then." Merlin looked at him, "one more thing.. Gauis" he said pleadingly, Gauis raised his eyebrow at him, "You mustn't tell anyone about this… please?"

Gauis frowned at him, but soon relented, "alright alright, come on." Merlin smiled, "Thank you" he said as he lead Gauis toward Sir Williams tent.

They entered and found Arthur leaning back in his seat, his eyes were closed and his face was pale. Sir William was trying to undress, he got stuck in his chainmail as he tried to remove it, and Gwen giggled as she helped him. "Thank you my lady" he said with a clumsy bow. Gauis looked at him with surprise and then walked over to Arthur to check him over.

Gwen and Merlin spoke quietly with William while Gauis worked. Gwen kept glancing nervously at them. Gauis redressed the wound and stood up, "you will be fine, with some rest, Sire" he announced. Gwen and Merlin smiled with relief and walked over to Arthur. "Thank you Gauis" he said, standing up. "Thanks to all of you" he said looking from Merlin and Gwen to William.

"William, I thank you for your help Today, you understand you must speak of this to no one?" he said as he walked toward him. "Of course, my Lord" William replied, with his clumsy bow. Arthur smiled, and handed him a bag of coins. "You may go home now, I thank you again for your time" Arthur said with a nod. William took the coins gratefully, he said his farewells, and left the tent with a smile.

Arthur waved him out, and turned to find Gauis staring at him with a frown. "Ahh... Gauis, you understand no one can know of this?" Arthur asked. Gauis sighed, he looked at Arthur, Gwen and Merlin who were standing side by side, watching him hopefully. "Of course not, Sire" he said with a nod. Gauis allowed himself a small smile when he saw the looks of relief wash over their faces. "If you will excuse me, I must return to work." He said. Merlin gave him a nod of thanks as he left the tent.

Merlin turned back to Arthur and Gwen, "now what?" he asked. Arthur frowned slightly, "It is almost noon, we must meet the Knights in the forest to return to Camelot. I will tell father the assassin attacked us on the way home"

Merlin nodded. Arthur turned to Gwen, "Guinevere, thank you, for everything" he said quietly. She gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I am glad you are safe my Lord" she said. Arthur smiled back.

Merlin coughed, Arthur turned to find him grinning broadly at them. Arthur frowned, "come on Merlin!" he said, and turned to leave the tent. Merlin caught Gwen's eye and smiled before following Arthur out.

They met their party of Knights in the forest. Arthur looked at them seriously. "We travelled together to the Northern borders. We located the beast and killed it. Do not speak of this, to anyone" he said sternly. The knights all bowed to him and they made their way back to Camelot.

Arthur dismissed the other knights, thanking them for their help. He and Merlin made their way to the council chambers, so that Arthur may report back to Uther.

"Arthur what happened?" his father asked as he entered the room. He stood before the court, his wound was bleeding a little through the sling but Merlin was pleased to see the colour had returned to his face.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him." Arthur explained.


End file.
